Darth Vader: Guidance Part 2
Darth Vader: Guidance Part 2 is the final installment in the Darth Vader trilogy. (At Darth Vader's home, Darth Vader is looking at a holographic projection of Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn) Qui Gon Jinn: Baby Bop, there has been a conflict and you must be remaining safe, we have lost a member of The Jedi order and it is up to your parents to protect you against the sith lord. (The Hologram then fades) (Darth Vader walks out of the room) Darth Vader: Then it will be done. Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: There are three pillars of strength! (Stacy enters the house) Stacy: Vader, will not be destroyed. Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: He begun his quest to redemption Darth Vader: Then Stacy! Stacy: Lord Vader! (Stacy reaches for Darth Vader) Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: Then you must reveal the guide as Stacy. Darth Vader: Very well my lady. (Stacy and Darth Vader leave the house) Stacy: It's time, Vader! Laura: Yes it is time! Darth Vader: Good. Both Girls: Then! (Darth Vader, Stacy, and Laura head to the art gallery) Stacy: Vader, who is this? Darth Vader: Mona Lisa. Laura: I know, Vader. Darth Vader: I must return. Stacy: We'll need you back. Darth Vader: After the task is done. (Darth Vader gets on his speeder and heads to Baby Bop's old house) Stacy: Bye Darth Vader: Bye Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Did they see the potential? Darth Vader: Yes. Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Then you must head to Once Upon a Restaurant to locate the sword of truth Darth Vader: Very well. Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Good. (Later that night) * (Darth Vader at the abandoned restaurant) * (the waiter brings the bible to Darth Vader) * Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * Darth Vader: (sees the stone) The Stone. (uses the force to push the evil spirit against the wall) You will not defeat me. (picks up the sword) Hey, this is the it, what is the weapon?! * BJ: He reclaimed his position as the ruler. * Waiter: Is there anything? * Darth Vader: This is the sword of truth * Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Now Vader, it will give you more power. * Darth Vader: (gets angry) I WILL BRING YOU EVIL SPIRIT DOWN!!! (Darth Vader wields the sword of truth and The Evil Spirit reveals his true form they fight) * Evil Spirit: You will fall to your doom. * Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: Lord Vader, look out! * (Darth Vader force chokes the demon) * (fades to Darth Vader heading to the home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Darth Vader destroyed the evil spirit. * Darth Vader: There is more to redemption. * Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: Then we will let Baby Bop by your side. * Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: You're kind self will save Baby Bop from these nightmares. * (Darth Vader enters the room and secures the door) * Darth Vader: There is no evil. * (The Ghosts of Baby Bop's parents enter) * Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: Evil is harmful, we have fought between good and evil. * Darth Vader: Stacy is mine and a new era of peace has begun! * Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: You have been redeemed. * (Darth Vader removes his lightsaber from his belt) * Darth Vader: And also if Baby Bop continues to live with Stacy she will be given a better life! * Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: We know, our daughter lives with her and we are rather sorry for the cruel things we did now the mask! * Darth Vader: There is a potential * Ghost of Baby Bop's Dad: It could kill you if you remove it. * (Darth Vader hands the lightsaber to Baby Bop's Mom) * Ghost of Baby Bop's Mom: Then your task is complete! * (Baby Bop's Mom and Dad disappear as Baby Bop arrives) * Darth Vader: There isn't an end. * Baby Bop: I choose you. * Darth Vader (as Anakin Skywalker is reborn): Baby Bop, there is a way now you must be with me, your parents have punished you when they were alive but I let you be by my side. Category:Star Wars